


Good Morning Birthday Boy

by bonotje



Series: Birthday Ficlets [2]
Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: M/M, birthday smut for the birthday boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: It's Danny's birthday and Ryan has some presents to give him.





	Good Morning Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little birthday dryan smut for our birthday boy Danny Miller :P

Danny’s curls were a tangled greasy mess on top of his head from sleeping off the New Year’s Eve hangover yesterday instead of taking a shower and his beard is getting long without its usual morning trim, but Ryan can’t help but think he looks beautiful. Face all soft and slack with sleep, mouth hanging open slightly and his nose twitching as the smell of breakfast wafts into the room.

Danny’s eyes blink open slowly, a confused little frown on his face as he takes in Ryan’s half naked form standing at the end of the bed with a tray full of food in his hands.

“Good morning birthday boy,” Ryan smiles.

“Mornin’” Danny croaks back, voice still rough from sleep as he brushes a hand over his face, before wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“Brought you breakfast in bed.”

“I can see that. You trynna feed a whole orphanage or summat?” Danny chuckles as he sees the display of food and drinks on the tray that Ryan carefully puts onto the bed. There was fruit and yoghurt, toast, and scrambled eggs and bacon providing the delicious smell that had woken him up.

“No, just trying to make it perfect. ‘s not every day your boyfriend turns 27.”

“Nothing special about 27 though is there?”

“Every birthday I get to spend with you is special!”

“Yeah? Try and remember that when it’s your 33rd this year. Nearly bit my head off for throwing you that birthday party last year!” Danny exclaims pretending to grumble.  

“That’s because you were sick! You should’ve been in bed sleeping it off, not running around planning a party for me when you were ready to drop because of a fever.”

“You worry too much, made of strong stuff me, am I. I might be getting older but I’m still not as old as you, old guy,” he smirks, tickling at Ryan’s sides.

“Oi! You should be nice to the man who’s just brought you breakfast in bed, or he might not give you your other present.”

“Yeah, and what’s that then?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see. And be kind!”

“I’ll be on my best behaviour then,” he says as he reaches for the toast and scrambled eggs.

 

 

They eat in comfortable silence, the morning show on the TV providing some background noise as they devour everything Ryan had made. He can’t help but grin as he notices the smudge of butter stuck in Danny’s beard, his mouth working to chew the toast it came from.   

“What? What’s that look for?!”

“Just… You’re beautiful you know that?”

“Shut up, what’s that look really for,” Danny says not falling for it.

“You’ve also got a big blob of butter on ya face!” He laughs as he wipes away the butter with his thumb, before presses a lingering kiss against Danny’s lips.

“Still beautiful though, yeah?” Danny grins, eyes dipping down to Ryan’s lips and back to his eyes quickly, silently asking for another kiss.

“’Course,” he says leaning in to give him that kiss. “Don’t let it get to your head though aye.”

“I’ll try.”

“You ready for your next present then?” Ryan says, leaning over Danny to press more kisses to his lips. Making the last one linger, his tongue licking over Danny’s mouth before biting down onto his bottom lip. His mouth falls open with a gasp and Ryan can taste the bacon on Danny’s tongue as it touches his own. He runs his tongue over the roof of Danny’s mouth in a tease, delighting in the groan that he gets in return. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes!”

With a grin Ryan presses a last kiss to Danny’s red lips and then makes his way in between Danny’s legs. The other man lets them fall open easily, a bulge already pushing at the fabric of his boxers. He teases his fingers underneath the legs of Danny’s boxer briefs, running them over his thighs as his lips run over the outline of Danny’s cock. He can feel it grow harder under his lips as the fabric dampens.

He pulls the boxers down slowly, pulling Danny’s body down from where he’s still sat against the headboard as well. There’s a twinkle in Danny’s eyes as they meet his own before letting himself fall down onto the bed with a pleased grin.

Ryan lets his hands roam over Danny’s stomach and then down over his thighs. He shuffles further down the bed and presses his mouth against the inside of his thigh, pressing kisses upwards until he’s so close to Danny’s cock he can feel it twitch. He avoids it though as he presses kisses across the other thigh, pushing Danny’s legs up softly as he presses a kiss onto his balls instead.

Danny complies easily and groans as Ryan takes one of his balls into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it before he takes the other one into his mouth. He can feel them draw up as Danny’s cock twitches at the sensation, knows Danny is aching to be touched but dives down further instead.

He pushes Danny’s knees towards his body and presses his thumbs into the meaty flesh of his arse cheeks, pulling him open further. He glances up Danny’s body and see the other man staring down at him, pupils blown wide as he realises what Ryan is about to do. And as Ryan flicks out his tongue over Danny’s hole he sees Danny let his head fall back down with a loud groan.

“Fuck,” is all he gets out before it turns into another groan as Ryan’s tongue runs over him wetly. He licks down over his hole a few more times, getting it nice and wet before he presses against Danny more firmly. The tip of it slips in easily and he feels Danny’s walls flutter around him.

A string of curses leaves Danny’s lips as he flicks his tongue in and out of him, fucking him with his tongue. A heavy hand falls onto his head as he presses his thumb over Danny’s hole, pressing it in slowly, his tongue swirling around it.

With a thumb pressed into Danny and his mouth still working around him he reaches for Danny’s cock with his other hand. The head is wet with pre-cum and he rubs it down his length to ease the friction as he jerks his hand in time with the press of his thumb.

It doesn’t take long for Danny’s hand to pull at his hair hard, his hips jerking up as he spills over his stomach with a loud drawn out moan.    

He eases his thumb out and presses a soft kiss against Danny’s quivering thigh, before crawling back up to Danny’s waiting lips. His chest is still heaving as Ryan breaks the kiss with a grin, “Happy birthday.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos make my writers heart soar and you can find me over on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com)


End file.
